The present invention relates to an apparatus which may be used by one person to create a rhythm therewith. More particularly, the apparatus includes two hollow elongate tubular members which are pivotably engaged to a base member and may be manipulated by a single person to produce a desired rhythm by percussion of the members against an underlying surface as well as against one another.